mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
Ele soprou em suas narinas: o divino beijo da vida
thumb|left|400px Larry L. Lichtenwalter Em seu livro Mortal Lessons: Notes on the Art of Surgery, o cirurgião Richard Selzer conta acerca da noite em que estava ao lado da cama de uma jovem que se recuperava de uma cirurgia facial. Ela estava com a boca retorcida por causa de uma paralisia. Seu aspecto chegava quase a ser cômico. Havia um tumor em seu queixo. Para removê-lo, Selzer teve de cortar um pequeno ramo do nervo facial — aquele que segue até os músculos bucais. A boca da jovem ficaria torta pelo resto da vida. Um jovem estava em pé no quarto, do outro lado da cama. Esse casal parecia mergulhado em seus próprios pensamentos, distante do cirurgião. “Quem são eles?” Selzer perguntou a si mesmo. “Ele e essa boca deformada que eu fiz; que se olham e se tocam um ao outro tão generosa e carinhosamente?” “Por que minha boca vai ficar assim para sempre?” ela lhe perguntou observando seu jeito. “É porque o nervo teve de ser cortado”, explicou Selzer. Ela acena com a cabeça sem dizer uma palavra. Mas, o jovem sorri: “Eu gosto dela”, diz. “Ficou até bonita!” De repente, Selzer percebeu quem era o jovem e abaixou a cabeça. Indiferente à presença do cirurgião, o jovem esposo se inclina para beijar a boca retorcida da esposa. Selzer estava tão perto que pôde ver como ele acomodou seus lábios para se ajustarem aos dela, a fim de mostrar-lhe que eles ainda podiam se beijar.1 Fico a pensar como Deus acomodou Seus lábios para soprar nas narinas de Adão o fôlego da vida (Gênesis 2:7). Você consegue imaginar isso? O dom da vida é concedido à humanidade num íntimo encontro face a face. Deus faz uma obra de arte a partir do barro. A ligação com Sua obra de arte começa a crescer no processo gentil da criação. Então chega um momento incrível. O toque final. Quem poderia imaginar? Apenas Deus! Lábios vivos tocam as frias narinas de barro. Um silencioso sopro de vida se move da boca de Deus à Sua escultura sem vida. Os lábios de barro se enrubescem com a vida. Os olhos frios e sem expressão se abrem para ver os olhos saltitantes de Deus. A face sorridente do Criador ainda está muito próxima. As mãos divinas ainda seguram suas faces. É a primeira experiência de vida de Adão — um encontro face a face com Deus. Que momento! Que intimidade! Uma identidade dada por Deus O livro de Gênesis representou boas-novas à geração de israelitas que se preparava para entrar na terra prometida. Pessoas inseguras de sua identidade e de seu propósito na vida ou com relação ao futuro. Pessoas que precisavam encontrar rumo espiritual e moral em meio a uma cultura imoral que negava a Deus. Pessoas lutando para crer que a terra prometida era muito melhor do que o Egito, ou qualquer outro lar que porventura fizessem para eles mesmos no deserto. Eles precisavam separar-se e ser diferentes dos vizinhos pagãos. Assim também acontece conosco, o povo de Deus do tempo do fim! Você e eu! Que imagem melhor nos poderia ser dada do que aquela de Deus segurando a face de Adão em Suas mãos e acomodando Seus lábios às narinas de barro do primeiro homem para trazê-lo à vida? De Deus nos fazendo à Sua imagem e ua semelhança? Do pensamento de que nossa identidade moral e espiritual vem diretamente dEle? (Gênesis 1:26-28). Em meados da década de 1990, o fabricante de brinquedos Mattel introduziu a Barbie, a boneca número um do mundo, num mercado dominado pelos homens de softwares de multimídia e videogame. O belo manequim de 29cm agora anda e se movimenta num criativo programa interativo de computador. Há o Fashion Designer onde você pode criar até 15 mil diferentes estilos de modelos Barbies em 3-D exibindo-se na passarela. E há o Barbie Storymaker onde você pode criar seus próprios filmes da Barbie, repletos de intriga e ação. Foi uma manobra para fazer com que as garotas também fiquem tão grudadas no computador quanto os garotos. Por mais de 40 anos, a Barbie tem sido o meio através do qual as garotas imaginam a vida e se projetam no futuro. Isso me faz pensar nas diferentes teorias da natureza humana existentes no mundo hoje. Evolucionistas, sociólogos, psicólogos, adeptos da Nova Era, marxistas, budistas, muçulmanos e vários cristãos têm vestido os seres humanos com essa ou aquela forma de ser. Os marxistas nos dizem que somos moldados pela sociedade. Os evolucionistas, que somos o ponto final de um desenvolvimento natural biológico no qual apenas o mais apto sobrevive. Os adeptos da Nova Era, que somos deuses e parte de uma grande consciência cósmica. Os existencialistas, que temos um caminho aberto diante de nós onde cada um faz suas escolhas por si mesmo e para aquilo que lhe é importante. Jean Paul Sartre escreveu que “o homem é como uma bolha de consciência num oceano do nada, flutuando por aí até a bolha estourar.” Se não tivermos um senso claro de nossa identidade interior, podemos sentir-nos perdidos e anônimos em meio aos bilhões de pessoas com as quais dividimos este planeta. O futuro pode parecer absurdo, vazio, sem sentido. Muito da decadência moral de nossa sociedade, e os desencontros de nossas famílias, são resultado da confusão acerca de quem realmente somos. Mas as boas-novas do Gênesis é que fomos feitos à imagem de um Deus que nos ama e está trabalhando para nos salvar! Esse despertar “boca-a-narina” do pó inerte é único e significativo. É a peça central do ensino bíblico acerca de quem somos. Nosso propósito na vida. Nossa responsabilidade final. Nossos direitos, dignidade e caráter moral. Um centro espiritual Naomi Rosenblatt escreve que “ser feito à imagem de Deus faz com que sejamos um centro espiritual portátil”.2 Onde quer que formos, esse centro espiritual portátil vai conosco. “Se definirmos a nós mesmos como tendo sido feitos à imagem de Deus, ninguém mais pode vir com outra definição”.3 Com esse senso de identidade espiritual firmemente enraizado em nós, ninguém jamais poderá usurpá-lo ou tirá-lo de nós, mesmo quando experimentarmos momentos difíceis na vida. Era isso o que Israel precisava ouvir muito tempo atrás. É isso o que nós precisamos ouvir hoje como povo remanescente de Deus, quase a entrar na prometida terra celestial. Essa deveria ser sempre parte de nossa mensagem neste tempo do fim, para o mundo de pessoas perdidas e confusas que estão ao nosso redor (Apocalipse 14:7; 10:1, 5-7; 4:11; 21:1-5). A mensagem “boca-a-narina” do Gênesis nos fala que Deus não somente tem o poder de trazer alguma coisa do nada —o que inclui o vazio de nossa vida — mas que Ele tem disposição para fazê-lo. Isso foi declarado no Calvário, onde os lábios de Jesus foram marcados com palavras de dor, angústia e perdão. O Apocalipse promete-nos que na nova criação a face de Deus será novamente vista pelos seres humanos (Apocalipse 22:4). Então Seus lábios serão marcados com palavras de bênção e um sorriso alegre, até mesmo cantante (Zacarias 3:17). Agora, em meio à dor e a provação, pecado e queda, somos convidados a meditar naquele primeiro momento do amor divino — Deus acomodando Seus lábios para soprar nos seres humanos que haveriam de refletir Suas qualidades pessoais e morais no mundo. A cruz afirma essas raízes e provê o contexto moral e o poder para que sejamos totalmente restaurados à Sua imagem (Romanos 5:10-21; Apocalipse 12:10, 11). A promessa da nova criação afirma não somente quem somos, mas também para onde estamos indo (Apocalipse 22:3, 4; II Pedro 3:11-14; I João 3:1-3; Colossenses 3:1-10). Vivemos na luz moral que irradia de ambas as criações, a passada e a futura. Ela afirma nossa identidade moral e herança — quem somos no mundo. Louve a Deus com admiração! Quem somos nós para que Deus pense assim a nosso respeito (Salmo 8:3-6)? Larry Lichtenwalter, Ph.D., é pastor da Village Seventh-day Adventist Church em Berrien Springs, Michigan. Seu email: llichtenwalter@misda.org. REFERÊNCIAS 1. Richard Selzer, Mortal Lessons: Notes on the Art of Surgery (Nova Iorque: Simon e Schuster, 1974), pp. 45, 46. 2. Naomi H. Rosenblatt, Wrestling with Angels (Nova Iorque: Delacorte Press, 1995), p. 15. 3. Idem., p. 14. IASD.